1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact for electronic devices, and more particularly to a contact for electronic devices which electrically connects an integrated circuit (IC) provided in a test socket to a printed circuit board (PCB). The contact features a first part and a second part moveably assembled to the first part, and a biasing device arranged therebetween to push the first and second part apart from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,602 issued to Hwang; Dong Weon on Apr. 11, 2006 discloses a conventional contact which comprises a pope body, an upper and lower contact pins and a spring arranged therebetween. The upper and lower contact pins and the spring are all arranged uprightly in a line and received in the pipe body. The spring is defined between the first upper and lower contact pin and provides a flexible force for the two contact pins moving upwards and downwards. The top ends of the upper contact pin and the bottom end of the lower contact pin project out the opening at the opposite ends of the pipe body respectively. The openings are narrow for preventing the two contact pins from falling off the pipe body while moving.
The electrical contact said above has following disadvantages. First, the upper and lower contact pins are of cylindrical shape, and not easy in manufacture. Second, the lower contact pin, the spring and the upper contact pin should be assembled on the pipe body orderly, resulting in a complex assembly. Third, the openings are easy to be abrade by the high-frequency friction between two contact pins and the pipe body.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical contact to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.